Toponomastica Veneziana
thumb|650px|מרכז|סוגי הנתיבים בוונציה - User:Ljrovayo - [http://www.venipedia.org/wiki/index.php?title=Street venipedia] מונחים מקובלים בוונציה למקומות ציבוריים - אלו אוסף של שמות, יחודיים לעיר ונציה, אשר מסבירים את מהותו את המקום הציבורי. בסיור בעיר מבחינים במקומות אלו, לפי המונחים המקובלים. מענין לעמוד על מהותן. ריכוז המונחים העיקריים thumb|598px|nrfz|מרכז| אתר מפורט ממליצים על סיור ברובע סן פולו בונציה אשר בו ריכוז של אתרים טיפוסיים לוונציה - לא מתאים למפה לעיל. הרקע הכינויים, שהיו למונחים מקובלים, למקומות בוונציה שונים לעומת המקובל בערים אחרות באיטליה. לעתים קרובות, מקורם של השמות הוא מהשפות: לטינית, צרפתית, ערבית ועוד. הפריסה של העיר, המחולקת לשישה רבעים, לא עושה את זה קל לעקוב אחר המספרים האישיים כפי שהם מתקדמים ואינם מכבדים את סדר הגיוני, למעשה, כתובת הבית כוללת מספר סידורי, אך לא את שם הרחוב (Calle) בו נמצא הבית. הבתים ממוספרים לפי הרובע. רובע קסטלו ( Il sestiere di Castello) , המאוכלס הגדול ביותר של ונציה, יש לו בית עם המספר 6828! האם תציג את השמות עוזר לנו באיתור המקומות שמעניינים אותנו. אבל צריך להיזהר, כמו במקרה של רחובות כמו Calle della Madonna o del Magazen o del Cristo, שהם בנקודות שונות של העיר. לכן, כאשר אתם שואלים שאלה הוונציאנית אתה צריך לפחות יודע איך להגיד את השם של contrada שבו ממוקם המקום שאתה מחפש. לדוגמא: "אני יודע להצביע על הדרך להגיע למספר XXXX סמוך סנטו סטפנו?" ( Per esempio: "Mi sa indicare la strada per arrivare al numero xxxx vicino a Santo Stefano?"). אותו מינויים לתקן ונציאני San Luca o a San Bartolomeo. * ראו עוד להלן שמות המקרשימת המונחים המקובלים בוונציה. המונחים -חלק א' ימין|thumb|Borgoloco San Lorenzo [http://www.venipedia.org/wiki/index.php?title=Borgoloco המקור ויקיונציה] thumb|ימין|Campo Santo Stefano thumb|ימין|באר בוונציה [http://alloggibarbaria.blogspot.co.il/2010/01/vere-da-pozzo-venezia.html המקור] * ' Barbaria ' - הכינוי נכלל בשם הרחוב: Barbaria de le Tole שברובע סן-פאול (45.438769, 12.342716).ראו תמונות מרחוב באותו שם ברובע אחר, קסטלו הסבר לכינוי: באזור זה היו מחסני עצים שייבאו, אולי גם מארצות ברבריות. כן פעלו ברחוב נגרים שעסקו בעיצוב קורות עץ לריהוט, Tole פירושו שולחן. המקור * ' Borgoloco ' - אזור מלונות או אכסניות כמו בכתובת :Borgoloco San Lorenzo 1502 באזור S. Lorenzo (45.436157, 12.351381 ) venipedia Borgoloco venipedia *''' Ca''' . קיצור הוונציאנים משמשים כדי לציין את הבית, ובעיקר משפחות האצולה. דוגמאות לכך: Ca' D'Oro sede della Galleria Franchetti ו-Ca' Foscari sede della facoltà universitaria di Economia e Commercio * Calle ''' - הוא שם נפוץ בוונציה שניתן להרחובות ארוכים וצרים. השם בא מהמונח הלטיני callis שפירושו sentiero - נתיב . גם בספרד יש למונח אותה משמעות. גרסאות דומות של המונח: "רחוב קטן", "Callesella", אלא גם "רחוב ארוך" ו- "הרחוב הרחב". בוונציה קיימות למעלה מ -3000 "calli". * '''Campo - פירושו שדה ובונציה "כיכר". הסבר : בעבר היו בין הבתים שדות, מכוסים בדשא בהם רעו בהמות. באותו "שדה" היו: באר, כנסייה ובית הקברות. מאוחר יותר ה"שדה" רוצף באבנים שטוחות וזה הכיכר שאנו רואים היום. יש היום 168 campi בוונציה. כיכר גדולה מכונה Campezzo וכיכר קטנה Campello. " שדה קטן" (Il Campiello) הוא גם שם של פרס ספרותי מפורסם שטקס הענקתו מתקיים מדי שנה בחצר של ארמון הדוצ'ה. * Pozzo - בעבר בכל כיכר הייתה לפחות באר אחת (Pozzo) שממנה אפשר היה לשאוב מים לשתייה ולשימוש ביתי - Vere da Pozzo. מקורו של השם הוא בכר הדשא שהיה מסביב לבור המים. היום נצפה שריד באי ( (45.433889, 12.36) סן פייטרו די קסטלו San Pietro di Castello - יש בוונציה כ-600 בארות Pozzi המים לבאר הגיעו במקור ממי הגשמים שנקזו בכיכר, אשר כלל משטחים נמוכים אליהם התנכזו מי הגשמים , במעמקי האדמה מולאו שכבות קרקע אוטמות שבהן הצטברו מי הגשמים. מהבאר זו נשאבו המים,לאחר שעברו סינון בקרקע מיוחדת שמולאה בבור (ראו להלן). בשנת בצורת הובאו מים בסירות מהיבשת ומשנת 1884 מנהר Sile . תרשים של באר בוונציה thumb|650px|מרכז| המונחים: חלק ב' * Canale נתיב מים המשמש בוונציה להובלת נוסעים ומסעות. לחופי הנתיב בנויים הארמונות המפוארים של העיר. ידועים הנתיבים הבאים: thumb|ימין|Giudecca Canal (middle), and the Grand Canal with Punta della Dogana (lower right). **della Grande לנוסעים וסירות קלות - אורכו 3.8 ק"מ רוחבו 30 עד 90 מטר ועומק ממוצע 5 מטר. ** ו-Canale della Giudecca לאוניות - מוביל לנמל, בנתיב זה האוניות מובלות על-ידי ספינת גרר ולא בכח עצמם. ניתן לצפות במהלכן המיוחד מתצפית הקמפנילה של סן מרקו - עומק מינימום של 4.1 עד למקסימום של 12 מטרים, ורוחב מינימום של 244 ועד למקסימום של 450 מטרים ). בשתי התעלות מהירות הנסיעה מוגבלת על פי חוק, כדי למנוע נזק ליציבות הבניינים העתיקים בצידי התעלה. *'Carampane'- מקורו במבנה של משפחה Ca' Rampani ברובע סן-פול - ריכזו זונות. thumb|ימין|Chiovere - אולי ? *'Chiovere' או Chioverette מצויים ברבעים שונים בוונציה.מקומות אלה למעשה נהגו לתלות בד צמר יבש לאחר צביעה, על מדפי ייבוש עץ, שם הם היו גופי מסמרים רבים על מנת להסדיר את המחרוזות בשורות מסודרות ארוכות. אחר Chiovere נמצא באזור מבוזר של Cannaregio, Chiesa di San Girolamo.המקור thumb|ימין|corte veneziano [https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Corte_(Venezia) המקור] thumb|Piscina Venier|ימין thumb|Fondamenta|ימין *'Corte' - כיכר קטנה, מוקפת בתים, לה כניסה ויציאה אחת קרקעית וכן יש לה יציאה לתעלת מים וכן באר. קטנה ממנה מכונה "cortesele" אולי Corte Morosina (45.434083, 12.348228) - יש כאלה 306 בוונציה. דומה ל "מבואה" בתלמוד. מאפשר פרטיות למשפחות השוכנות באותה חצר. באזורים הפופולריים ביותר, כגון רובע קסטלו, זה לא היה נדיר כי נשי הבית, במהלך הקיץ, לשבת בחצר, בצד של הדלת הקדמית שלך, כדי לקדם מגוון פעילויות ביתיות, כמו ניקוי ירקות או דגים, תפירה ורקמה או לייצור שרשראות חרוזים (ניב impirapérle פעילות קריאה), משוחחים ומחליפים רכילות והערות בינתיים הויקיפדיה האיטלקית *'Crosera' - שם של נתיב מים, החוצה Calli משניות. המשמעות שלו באיטלקית הוא צומת.(45°26'09.0"N 12°19'31.9"E) *'Fondamente ' - תרגום מילולי "יסודות" - הכוונה לרציפים בתידי תעלות המים: משמים תשתית למבנים ותשתית עגינה. *'Fontego'- המחסן היה בניין גדול שבו הסחורות אוחסנו. מחסנים ציבוריים הם מאוחסנים קמח דוחן, בעוד שאחרים נועדו הטורקים והגרמנים כדי להקל את עסקיהם. שמות המקום בוונציה הוא שזה נובע הערבי פונדוק , כלומר הפקדה לסחורות. *'Lista' - תרגום מילולי "רשימה" - רשימת רחובות סביב נציגות זרה. למשל di Spagna ליד תחנת הרכבת (45.442468, 12.324020). il listòn - פסים לבנים המסמנים מעבר לבני אדם , למשל ב- piazza San Marco *'Merceria' - חנות הסדקית בדרך מריאלטו לכיכר סן-מרקו. רחוב הכולל חנויות אלה Marzaria . *'Paludo' מקום מוצף לעתים קרובות במהלך גאות. בניב ונציאני: palùo - מעשה שהיה. *'Piazza' - רק אחת כיכר סן מרקו - il "salotto " dei Veneziani - אך גם Piazzale Roma בו חניון אחד גדול. *'Piscina' - פרושו בריכה כמו Piscina Venier (45.430394, 12.329024) הביטוי "vi si pescava" מראה על אזור בו האנשים יכלו לעבור בעת ביצוע עבודות בנייה. *'Ramo' - הסתעפות מרחוב גדול, לעיתים מובילות לסוף - בתעלה , סכנה !!! ramo cassetti - (45.437342, 12.327536)- ראו מטה *'Rio' או בניב מקומי "rivo", תעלת מים, יש כאלה 400 בוונציה. מקור המילה הוא אנגלי שפירושן "זרם". *'Tera'- נתיב מים לשעבר, הקבור באדמה. *'Rio terà' - רחוב שבעבר היה בתיב מים. מבחינים בין שני סוגים:Rii Terà Tombati (בגובה נתיב המים)ו-Rii Terà con Volti (לא באותו גובה כמו נתיב המים) - ראו מטה - תמונה ומפה המקור: venipedia. לדוגמא: Rio Terà Lista di Spagna (45.442492, 12.324020) *'Riva' - הוא Fondamente שנועד לעגינת סירות. *'Ruga' - רחובות עם חנויות ובתים.נובע מהמונח הצרפתי "rue". *'salizzada' - הדרכים הראשונות שהיו רצופות באבנים קלות וולקניות - Masegni - אפיניים לוונציה - הראשון הוא משנת 1264 פרטים על האבן - ראו תמונה מטה של Salizada Scanzian (45.439797, 12.338099) *'Sestiere' - רובע, מימי קדם יש ששה בוונציה, שלשה מכל צד של "התעלה הגדולה" : tre per ogni sponda del Canal Grande: Cannaregio, S. Marco e Castello (detto anche "Olivolo"), Dorso Duro, S. Polo e Santa Croce - *''' Sotoportego''' דרך העוברת מתחת לבתים - ראו מטה שמות המקום בוונציה מתבטאים שחור על רקע לבן ומכונות ב-nizioleti - גיליונות קטנים. * more at http://www.innvenice.com/Toponomastica-Venezia.htm#sthash.3BYDAmsq.dpuf Ramo.jpg|ramo cassetti 1144456432037576929.jpg|Sotoportego Rio_tera_2.jpg|The paved area that was once a canal can be seen by the different pavement pattern Salizada.jpg|Salizada Scanzian מפגשי נתיבי קרקע עם נתיבי מים thumb|436px|מרכז| * Rii Terà Tombati – These are canals that have been completely filled in. Because there is absolutely no water flowing in a rii tera tombati they do not affect the flow of any adjacent canal. So when a rii tera tombati intersects a flowing canal the two segments are treated as one. * Rii Terà con Volti – These are canals that are filled in, but have flowing water underneath the layer of gravel, dirt and sand. Because there is water flowing in a rii tera con volti they do affect the flow of any adjacent canals. So the rii tera con volti is treated like any other canal with flowing water, and when intersecting another flowing canal a new segment is created."Hydrodynamics of the Inner Venetian Canals". WPI. www.wpi.edu/.../Hydrodynamics/E99_Presentation-Hydrodynamics.PPT. Retrieved 2010. מקורות * TOPONOMASTICA A VENEZIA * Origini della Toponomastica Veneziana * venicewiki הערות שוליים קטגוריה:Toponomastica Veneziana